


The Time They Can Get

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [659]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can I request some Jensen/Jared frottage? With a nice big cumshot on each other at the end?





	The Time They Can Get

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on March 18th, 2015

With how busy Jensen and Jared’s lives were, it seemed they rarely had any time for each other.

So when they could sneak away from everything and everyone, they did.

Right now, Jensen had lead them to an empty part of the set, a place that they weren’t going to use until later tonight.

“Fuck. Don’t even have time to strip down and blow each other off.” Jensen grunted, pushing Jared up against the wall.

Jared moaned softly, kissing Jensen, as he started rubbing and rutting against the older man, feeling Jensen do the same.

“God….fuck me.” Jared groaned softly against Jensen’s lips.

“Trust me, Jared. If I could, I would.” Jensen said, biting down softly on his lover’s lip and pulling at it.

Jared whined softly, hands reaching around and running under Jensen’s shirt.

“Fuck, there are people not that far away from us….if we get caught….”

“Then they’ll see two lovers caught in the moment.” Jensen murmured with a grin, feeling just how hard he was getting from Jared. “Jesus, I’m gonna end up coming in my pants. Gonna have to get new ones cause of you.” He chuckled.

“Fuck…..” Jared panted, kissing Jensen again. “Fuck, fuck….Jensen….”

Jared felt Jensen’s hand at his pants, before he freed Jared’s cock, followed by his own. Jared moaned, rutting even harder against Jensen, gripping his lover close.

“Come on Jared. Come for me. I’m gonna come for you.” Jensen panted.

Jared’s head dropped back against the wall, and he gave a strangled cry as he came, hearing his own name slip from Jensen’s mouth as the two came hard.

Jared felt Jensen’s come land on him, and when he looked down, he saw how messy he made Jensen.

“Fuck…have to change clothing now. You made me all messy.” Jensen panted out with a breathy laugh.

“You did the same thing to me.” Jared huffed. “I mean, look at us. It’s not that hard to figure out what we were doing.”

“I know.” Jensen said, grinning slightly. “Come on. Let’s change our clothing before someone notices.” He gave a wink, and Jared rolled his eyes, but gave a smile, as he followed Jensen off the set, the two of them tucking themselves back in their pants.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not accepting prompts at the moment, so sorry!


End file.
